The End of the Innocent
by FUCKOFF
Summary: The Scoobies face one of their greatest threats when one of them is chosen to give birth to a demon that would end the lives of the innocent. Rated R for strong language, violence, disturbing imagary, sexual content, and rape.
1. Orgasm Through Torture

"The End of the Innocent."  
  
Summary: The Scoobies face their worst fear when one of them is chosen to give birth to a demon that would destroy the innocents.  
  
Authors notes: 1. The Buffyverse does not belong to me, it belongs to Joss Whedon, ME, UPN, Fox. This story does belong to me, and the characters Aquima, Llafodne, and any other characters not in the show belong to me too.  
  
2. This story will be told in multiple chapters, and every chapter will be rated R for violence, strong language, disturbing imagery, sexual content, and rape.  
  
Chapter 1: Orgasm through Torture.  
  
"Hey, baby it's me." Willow knelt before the headstone of her slain lover. "I'm doing o.k baby. As, o.k as I could be in this situation. I miss you so much. I've met a new girl. Her name's Kennedy, she's one of the potentials. I wish you were here with me, I can't stand the fact that we're apart." Willow's eyes welled up with tears, as she started crying.  
  
"Let me guess, that was your lover who was killed by some lowlife scum?" A mans voice asked directly behind Willow.  
  
The startled red head whipped her head around to get a look at the speaker. He had black spiky hair, pale skin, and a tall, lanky, but muscular figure. His eyes were amethyst in color. He wore black satin pants, a silk dark purple shirt, and a black duster with traces of silver. If she weren't gay she would have easily gone for him. Instead she muttered, "Yeah, she was. We had just gotten back together that last night."  
  
"And you made love until both of you quivered, and begged the other for mercy. Except you didn't want to let go, or stop." The man stated.  
  
At this point Willow was becoming a bit nervous. "How do you know all this stuff?" She asked.  
  
"I just do. Anyways did you get revenge on this killer?"  
  
"Yes; I absorbed all this black magic. Then I caught him in the woods; I tied him up, and began to torture him. I stitched his mouth shut, and slowly transfixed a bullet into his chest." Willow stated, numbly.  
  
The man walked closer to her, and asked. "Did you get off on this?"  
  
Willow looked into his eyes, and replied with shame in her voice. "Yes, I did. I could feel my self-yearning with need. I could also sense his agonizing need for release. I wanted the torture to go on for so much longer. I wanted that son of a bitch to pay. I wanted him to bleed to death, but to have the blood slowly seep out of him drop by drop. Each time this happened I wanted to hear him scream, and beg for mercy. I wanted to feel his erection against my body, but I didn't intend the release to be sweet; no the release would be pure agonizing torture. I started by tying him to a tree, and stitching his mouth shut. I then took the bullet that I had gotten out of my other friend that he had shot. I slowly transfixed the small piece of metal into his chest. I could feel that bastard's erection. He got off on pain, but then again so did I. I wanted to continue this for hours, but my friends came to try to stop me. I didn't want that piece of shit to live, so I skinned him alive."  
  
"Well you definitely earned your right to do this."  
  
"No I didn't earn it. No one deserved to die; I killed more people those next two days. It makes me sick to even think of the damage that I caused. I've just now earned the trust of my friends. By the way who are you?" Willow ranted finally asking the guy's name.  
  
"Name's Aquima." Aquima stated. "By the way just curious, are you a satanic witch?"  
  
Willow's eyes went wide in horror, she hissed in his face. "I am not a satanic witch, I am a Wicca. I regretted the choice that I made."  
  
"Sure you say that, but you just told me that you got off on all this revenge. You gave up black magic to get your girlfriend back, then when you did you wanted her all to yourself. You couldn't stand the fact that you two were apart. You wanted to indulge yourself into her. Now I hate to tell you this, but you don't seem like a Wicca to me. No I can see it in your soul, you're a Satanist. You may deny it now, but later on you will see." Aquima stated firmly.  
  
Willow just turned around, and looked at Tara's grave. She then turned back to Aquima with tears streaming down her cheek. She then seethed. "How dare you come into this cemetery during this time, and start making all these hateful accusations to someone you don't even know!!"  
  
Aquima smirked. "Oh, but I do know you."  
  
At this point Willow wanted nothing more than to kill this guy, but realized this would only prove him correct. Instead she began to walk away, and out of the cemetery. The tears were still streaming down her face, and the hate was boiling inside of her when she heard, "Think about it. What I said."  
  
In the next chapter Willow talks to Kennedy, and has a rather disturbing dream. 


	2. Sworn to the Black

b Summary: The Scoobies face their worst fear when one of them is chosen to give birth to a demon that would destroy the innocents.  
  
Authors notes: 1. The Buffyverse does not belong to me, it belongs to Joss Whedon, ME, UPN, Fox. This story does belong to me, and the characters Aquima, Llafodne, and any other characters not in the show belong to me.  
  
2. This story will be told in multiple chapters, and every chapter will be rated R for violence, strong language, disturbing imagery, sexual content, and rape.  
  
Where we last left off Willow had met Aquima in the graveyard.  
  
In this chapter Willow talks to Kennedy, and then has a very disturbing dream.  
  
One last note, if you haven't been able to tell by now all of the chapters are named after songs.  
  
Chapter 2: Sworn to the Black. /b  
  
Willow entered Buffy's house, and immediately went up to her room. She had been hurt that day. She didn't want to be reminded of the pain she had caused. She wanted someone to hold her, and comfort her. She wanted that someone to be Tara, but this could not happen. She opened the door to see Kennedy sprawled across her bed reading a spell book. Upon hearing the door open she shut the book, and looked up.  
  
"Hey! Did you just get back from your visit?" Kennedy asked, now making room for Willow to sit down.  
  
Willow took the opportunity, and sat next to the dark haired girl. "Yeah I just got back." Willow replied somewhat numbly.  
  
Concerned, Kennedy wrapped her left arm around the red heads shoulder. "Did the visit go o.k?" She asked concerned.  
  
Willow looked at Kennedy, and then allowed her body to relax on the younger girls lap. "Actually no it didn't." Willow muttered.  
  
She could feel her hair being stroked, as Kennedy talked to her in a calm soothing voice. "Shh, what happened? Whatever it was it'll be o.k."  
  
"I met this guy there. He said his name is Aquima." Willow whispered. "He told me a lot of stuff that only I would know."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like how I got off on torturing Warren. He then stated that I was a Satanist."  
  
"Look I don't know much about all these weird occults, but you don't seem all that evil to me." Kennedy softly spoke.  
  
Willow shut her eyes, and mumbled, "Listen I'm really sleepy."  
  
Kennedy didn't need to be told again. She got off of the bed, and watched as her girlfriend stretched herself on the bed, and then went to sleep. "Goodnight baby." She smiled, as she walked out of the room.  
  
i "Welcome, dark one." Aquima lowly stated.  
  
Willow looked around her surroundings. The time was night, and the sky was dark, thick with bellowing thunderous clouds. Swarms of bats flew up ahead. A couple of crows perched themselves on dying trees, letting out their cry of death. The ground was covered in grass, but all the grass was dead. Puddles of blood were strewn about the ground, as commonplace as water.  
  
"Where am I?" Willow asked quivering in fear.  
  
"You are exactly where you belong. You are in a realm of indulgence, darkness, and despair." Aquima answered.  
  
His hair whipped back as the wind blew past the two of them. They were in front of a cemetery.  
  
"Look now upon your lover's grave." He commanded.  
  
"No, please don't make me." She whimpered, not wanting to know.  
  
Aquima grabbed the red head by the neck, and tossed her down like a neglected stuffed toy. Willow gave out a cry of pain when her body hit the headstone. She looked up to see the fiery amethyst eyes of Aquima.  
  
"Now look at what you caused!" He yelled, causing the young girl to quake in fear.  
  
Willow slowly turned her head, to look at the marker. She gave out a choking sob when she read the words.  
  
Here lies my lover, and soul mate; killed by my indulgence, and selfishness. Here lies the killer; killed by my thirst for revenge, and pleasure. Here lies my innocence; killed by the evil, and darkness in me.  
  
Aquima watched as Willow shivered in disgust at herself. He then crouched down to her level, and whispered in her ear. "Now do you see?"  
  
Willow, who was still convulsing in sobs mumbled. "Please don't make me."  
  
The next thing she remembered was her body being slammed down onto the ground, his hand touching her stomach, and waves of unspeakable pain going through her body. Her body convulsed, and her mouth opened. She began to scream as the torture became more, and more unbearable.  
  
Aquima smiled at all the agony he was causing the naïve stupid girl. His hand then moved between her thighs. He watched as she arched her back, and gave out another agonizing wail.  
  
Willow attempted to speak words, but was incapable. The waves of pain were now being mixed with bittersweet pleasure, and all she could do was sob, and cry out. Her body now shivered in anticipation of release. She felt the waves turn less into pain, and more into those of pleasure.  
  
The clouds opened up, and dark thick blood came spilling down onto the ground. Willow and Aquima were now becoming soaked in the thick red liquid. For the first time in a while Willow was finally able to speak.  
  
"Oh, God!" She screamed  
  
Aquima just smiled. "That's it; be a good little angel."  
  
He shot more waves of pleasure into her body, watching as she shook even more than she had before.  
  
Willow began to moan out loud. Even though there was no penetration she could feel her need for release becoming stronger than it had ever been with Oz, or Tara. The blood was still pouring down, thicker than ever before. Soon lightning crashed all around the two causing a multitude of fires. The loud death cry of the two crows could be heard. Willow arched her back, and gave out one last cry. Her orgasm had hit with full force.  
  
During the release, her hair turned a dark blood red in color, her skin grew paler. Her lips turned a darker shade, and her eyes became a fiery red. The intensity grew stronger. She cried out as her second orgasm hit. Aquima grinned, as he watched her shuddering with each release. He then felt a hand pull his body on top of Willow.  
  
The two began to kiss in pure lust, and indulgence. She bit his lip drawing blood from it, but he didn't seem to care. He stopped penetrating her with magic, but now entered her, himself.  
  
Willow groaned when she felt him go deep inside of her. He had gone deeper than Oz ever could. She wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him even deeper inside of her. The pleasure now being mixed with pain, as his thrusts became harder, and quicker. In a matter of minutes Willow moaned as her third orgasm hit, she could feel him still pumping away into her, until finally he relaxed and allowed himself to spill inside of her. /i  
  
Kennedy watched in horror as her girlfriends appearance changed right before her eyes. "Willow, baby, are you o.k?" Kennedy asked  
  
At that moment Willow woke up, jumped out of the bed. She saw Kennedy standing there.  
  
"Willow are you o.k?" She asked now becoming scared.  
  
Willow just growled as she sent the girl flying into the wall, causing her to black out. She then left the house.  
  
In the next chapter, Willow has a confrontation with Aquima in the real world. 


	3. Internal Primates Forever

Chapter 3: Internal Primates Forever.  
  
Kennedy finally woke up from the attack. She looked around her surroundings, got up, and immediately raced down stairs where she found a bewildered Spike.  
  
"I thought Red wasn't going to go all bloody florist on us again." Spike stated obviously confused.  
  
"She was just asleep, and then she changed in her sleep." Kennedy answered back getting ready to leave the house.  
  
"S'pose I should tell Buffy, she's know what to do?" Spike queried.  
  
"No, you can't tell anyone yet. Look she said something about being hurt by some guy. I'm going to the cemetery see if she's there." Kennedy then walked past the spirited vampire.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So I see you came back." Aquima smirked, sitting on a headstone.  
  
He watched as Willow walked toward him hints of flames protruding from her hands. "What did you do to me?" She demanded  
  
"Oh I just introduced you to your true self."  
  
"And may I ask what the hell was that dream? Do you get off on raping people in their minds?" She yelled once more now in his face.  
  
Aquima lightly shoved the girl away. "Oh did you have a nice dream about me? The crows crying; and Heaven pouring out blood. Did lightning make all those pretty fires?"  
  
"You are one sick fuck!" Willow screamed getting ready to do some damage to him.  
  
"You saw your lover's grave. What was her name? Oh wait it was Tara, she was such a nice girl." Aquima let his head down, and giggled.  
  
"Shut Up!!" Willow screamed "You have no right to bring her into this!"  
  
"Oh, but she is. You see we made love on her grave."  
  
Tears were now pouring down her face, and she babbled, "You raped me you sick piece of shit!"  
  
"Did I really? You seemed to enjoy it at the end. Anyways you wanted to bring your girlfriend back. Heh! O.K! Good luck getting her back."  
  
Willow watched as Aquima just faded away. Her appearance had changed back to normal.  
  
"Oh God! That bastard!" She stated to herself.  
  
She began walking around the cemetery looking for Tara's Grave once more. What she saw sickened her. The grave was empty, but a multitude of corpses could be seen all of which had apparently been eaten on. She stared at the sight for awhile until looking up to see something that disturbed her.  
  
Tara. She was huddled on the ground, naked and trying to cover herself as best she could. She was trembling, and crying. Traces of blood, and flesh could be seen on her mouth, and body. In her right hand a half eaten corpses arm could be seen. Her eyes were void with any emotion.  
  
"Tara? Is that you?" She stepped closer while stating to herself. "God, she's become a necrophagiac (Someone who eats rotting corpses.)  
  
She had made her way to Tara who was now looking up at the red head. "It's me Willow." Willow touched her former girlfriend.  
  
Tara muttered her first words. "Get away from me you sick bitch!"  
  
Taken back by this Willow just replied, "I thought you'd be happy to see!"  
  
"Oh no. You didn't love me. You only loved the magic, and I was just your sex toy. When I died did you care about me? No you only cared for yourself! You couldn't be happy that I would now be going to Heaven. No you had to get your sweet fucking revenge!" Tara seethed.  
  
She didn't stop. "Was it good for you? Did you get off on killing Warren? Of course you did! You let the magic rape you, and take over you. Now because of you I can never get into Heaven. I was just now granted access to roam the earth after spending a lifetime in hell!"  
  
Willow looked at the woman, with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to send you to hell!"  
  
Tara was about to say something when she looked up once again to see Kennedy walking towards them. Seeing the look in Tara's eyes, Willow turned around.  
  
Kennedy was now their surveying the scene. Her mouth was agape, and she mouthed. "Holy Shit."  
  
In the next chapter the gang finds out about Willow, Tara, and Aquima, and the prophecy is revealed. 


End file.
